Return of the Ghost
by fallenAngel7783
Summary: After the destruction of the Gods, Kratos was sure that his death would finally be a peaceful one. But then, how did he end up in Daedalus' Labyrinth? And how did Percy find him? M because it is God of War.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or God Of War, I am only a fan of both series, or else Kratos' life wouldn't be so screwed up, and the events of God Of War would be cannon in Percy Jackson. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **This story takes place after God Of War 3, and during** **Battle of the Labyrinth**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Percy thought that the Labyrinth could surprise him no more, having seen even Daedalus, the creator of the Labyrinth, in it. Man was he wrong, because it had out done itself.

He had found a heavy, worn stone door with the Greek symbol Omega carved into it. He could not remember of any of the Greek gods having that symbol, but he didn't even know most of the minor gods, so that was not too much of a surprise. But this did little to sooth the feeling of this just being so _wrong_ here, as if this shouldn't even exist.

The worst part of this? He couldn't even leave, for the Labyrinth had dropped him here on his way back to camp, with this door being the only place he could go. He couldn't leave, even if he wanted to. So, with a great difficulty, he pushed open the aged door, to see the room inside.

Percy could not believe that no one had heard of this.

The room that he found himself in almost seemed like a temple to a Olympian god. Along all of the smooth stone walls was paintings of a bald, grey skinned man, with a goatee and red tattoos, doing things no mortal could ever hope to do.

These included piloting the _sun chariot_ , and _fighting Atlas_ , singlehandedly, using blades connected to chains on his wrists. Whoever this guy was, he was impressive. Along the walls were also a set of those blades, a very big sword, seemingly made from gold and charged with lightning, and several other weapons.

In the center of the room, stood a large, fiery coffin, with skulls on it, alight with blue flame. If the room wasn't impressive before, it certainly was now.

Percy, ever curious about the room itself, went to open the coffin. Strangely enough, when he touched it, the flames did not hurt or harm him in any way, however, nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

Kratos was actually _glad_ for the actions of Athena's ghost. With Hades dead, and the kings who judged souls destroyed, he could spend the rest of eternity with his daughter in Elysium. However, it seemed that even dead, the fates were bitches. Before he died, all he remembered seeing was the moon, then nothing. No Elysium, and no Penelope. Only an endless darkness.

He didn't know how long it was, but at least Pandora lived on in him, so he had the company of a girl he had seen as a daughter, much like Penelope, that he knew loved him, and could help him in his confusion and despair, with the power he had pretty much killed her for, which he already had.

 _Hope._

The power that he had used to kill Ares, Gaia, and in the end, even the mighty Zeus. While he had given it to mortals, he himself had unknowingly kept some, which was all that had helped him stay sane. Pandora helped him as well, telling him what was happening through the links in her flame, and helping Kratos to learn more of the world outside of Greece, where he had lived and died.

However, now something new was happening.

Turning to Pandora, he asked, "What is happening, Pandora?" to which she responded, "A young demigod has opened the box, Dad, so you will undoubtedly be awake soon. However, do not worry about me when you wake, for I will remain here."

With not one, but both of his questions, in one fell swoop. With his answers, and joy that his adopted daughter would not leave him, he prepared for the world that he would wake up in.

Seeing the warrior from the pictures in the coffin, Percy was thoroughly surprised. Upon seeing him about to wake up, though, Percy was thoroughly scared. If the paintings were to be believed, this man was more than capable of _**killing**_ Gods such as Ares, and would probably be able to kill him unarmed.

When the man awoke, he rose, saying in shaky English, as if he knows the language, but has never practiced it, "Boy… where are we… what time?" in a deep, manly voice, as he stepped out of the coffin.

Finding his voice, Percy responded with, "Daedalus's Labyrinth, sir, in the year 2008 A.D."

Kratos scoffed at the _A.D._ , for he knew of their _savior_ , that man Jesus, if he remembers correctly, for the mortals didn't know that it was the power _he_ gave them that rebirthed the gods, remaking them with the power of hope. Yet another folly of man, their belief in false saviors and gods.

Oh, he know of the true gods, for he had fought them and proved a very startling point.

 _The Gods can die._

More than anything else, the thought helped him calm down, before the boy spoke, "if you don't mind my asking, who are you?" he asked.

Kratos gave a response to the question the boy asked rather quickly, in the boy's mind at least, stating, "I am the Ghost of Sparta, Kratos."

Percy was quite surprised at hearing this. What was a _Ghost of Sparta_? 'I'll ask Annabeth when we get to camp' he thought, knowing how she knew so much more than him about the Greek myths. However, he could not help the growing sense of fear from hearing the man's name.

Deciding to ignore the fear for now, since there were better things to do and focus on, he asked,"Well then, nice to meet you, Mr. Kratos, I am Percy Jackson, do you know the way out of the Labyrinth from here?" 'Some help will be better than nothing', Percy thought to himself while the man moved and grabbed the weapons off the wall, holding them like they weigh nothing, before all but the matching blades, his forearms length, disappeared, while the blades were put on his back, like some of the paintings depicted, being held there by nothing.

"The way you came," the man, Kratos, responded, while grabbing other items, a golden set of armor for just one arm with a ram on the shoulder, a set of wings, two decapitated heads, and a set of winged sandals.

"If I could have, I would have already gone that way, but it is directly up from the hall outside this room, and I have no way to go that way."

"Then you require aid? Fine, follow me."

And with that last word, he left the room, with me in tow. Once we got to the opening in the ceiling of this hallway, he grabbed me by the back of my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked the marked man. "Aiding you," was his only response before I was violently thrown through the opening, landing on the floor of the above hallway, next to the camp exit I was going to before falling down the hole.

Looking at the opening, I was expecting the 'Ghost of Sparta' to need help, but was surprised to see him climb up by himself, with a little difficulty, mind you, with no help.

"Now, kid, let's leave," he said to me before exiting the Labyrinth, leaving me with one thought, 'Damn'.

 **AN: Hello people, and thank you for reading. To clear some stuff up, Kratos was saved by another god, and his body hidden, before becoming part of Daedalus's Labyrinth, with his weapons being retrieved by the god who helped. Also, all through God of War 3 will be canon, and to this point in Percy Jackson is as well.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
